Till I See You Again
by YukoHiei18
Summary: Kagome has not seen Inuyasha for 7 years. Her mom and Grandfather are dead so that leaves her to take care of her brother and son? Read to find out more.
1. 7 years

Deja Vu  
  
"Ryuu, Souta you both better get in here right now, It's getting dark" Kagome Higarashi called out. As her 14-year-old brother and her 7-year-old son ran inside her mind started wandering to a certain half-demon. She usually thought of him every time she looked at Ryuu. How can I not think about Inuyasha when I look at Ryuu, Kagome thought. After all Ryuu is his son.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
The whole gang was walking through the woods as usual. They had just found 4 more shards. "Well there doesn't seem to be many shards left to find" Miroku observed. "Yeah I know we almost got the whole jewel back together!" Kagome said excitedly, fingering the jewel around her neck. "The only ones left to get are with Naraku" Sango said. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "Ow Inuyasha what's the deal?" Shippo yelled slamming into Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome follow me" Inuyasha said quietly as he wondered off into the woods. "Umm ok" Kagome reluctantly followed. They walked through the woods until they stopped in front of the Bone Eaters Well. "Inuyasha what is going on? You're not breaking up with me are you?" Kagome asked worriedly. Inuyasha had admitted his love to Kagome 2 months ago. They had been secretly going out since than. They had even slept with each other.   
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Kagome this is really hard for me too do and I know you'll hate me for it, but I have to do it" Kagome prepared for the worst. "It's too dangerous here for you now. The only shards left are with Naraku." Inuyasha stepped over to her, and grabbed the jewel from her neck. "I love you Kagome always remember that, and I promise once we beat Naraku I will come back for you" He than kissed her and pushed her down the well.   
  
"Mommy I'm hungry" Kagome looked down to see Ryuu tugging on her shirt. "Souta can you please feed Ryuu for me?" One look at her face and Souta could tell she was thinking of Inuyasha. "Sure Kagome come on Ryuu" Kagome smiled sadly at Ryuu. He looks exactly like Inuyasha, he has the long white hair but thankgod he doesn't have the dog ears too.   
  
Looking at her watch brought her out of her daydreams. "Oh my god I'm going to be late for work" Kagome quickly got on her bike and speed off to town. Souta watched his big sister with amazement. He wondered how she did it. Ever since their Grandpa had a heart attack and their mother was killed in a car accident she quit school, took up two jobs, and raised him and Ryuu by herself. Thinking about Kagome, he never noticed Ryuu leave the kitchen and head outside toward the well house.  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!! Tell me what you think! If I get good reviews I'll post a second chapter. 


	2. Down The Well

Ryuu stopped infront of the well house, he always wondered what was in there that his mom wouldn't let him see. She had even locked it up to keep Ryuu out. She kept the key under her pillow for all these years. An idea popped into Ryuu's head. His uncle and him usually were sound asleep when Kagome came home from work. If he could just stay up past his uncle, he could sneak in her room and grab the key without being caught! Ryuu smiled devishly as he walked into the kitchen to prepare for the night. He grabbed all the caffeine and sugar that he could find. Hey if he was going to stay up till 10 o clock he was going to need some help.  
  
That night at precisely 10:05 he heard snoring from across the hall. He quietly sneaked into Kagomes room, grabbed the key, and ran outside to the well house. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. He walked down the steps and leaned over to look inside the well. "This is it? This is what she didn't want me to see? An old well filled with cobwebs?" Ryuu sighed. Before he could turn around to leave the door slammed shut and he jumped. He was so startled that he fell into the well.  
  
Ryuu landed at the bottom. He quickly jumped up and started climbing up using the vines. "I better hurry Mom is gonna be back any minute now." After alot of climbing he finally reached the top, except when he crawled out he was no longer in the well house, he was in a grassy field. "Uh oh this can't be good"  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha and the gang were taking a rest in Old Kaede's village. Inuyasha suddenly sat up and started sniffing the air. "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked hoping he wouldn't say Naraku. They had been trying to defeat Naraku for 7 years but still no luck. It was like he was immortal or something like that. Inuyasha sniffed the air again to make sure his nose was working right. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered quietly as he ran outside towards the well.  
  
"Hey Sango, Shippo, Kirara, get up I think Kagome is back" Miroku yelled out as he followed Inuyasha through the dark woods. They quickly got up and rode Kirara over to the well. Inuyasha was the first to make it. He looked around and saw a young boy about 7 or 8. He looked like a minature version of himself without the dog ears. His hair was silvery blue and tied up in a ponytail. (like Miroku's) He also had the same gold eyes.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Ryuu and started to sniff him to make sure that he was what he smelled. Inuyasha couldn't put his figure on it. He smelled kind of like Kagome but then he kind of didn't. Ryuu was freaking out by now. First he ended up in a strange place, and now some guy with dog ears was sniffing him. By this time Miroku and the others had arrived on the scene.  
  
"Who are you?" Sango asked Ryuu. "My name is Ryuu." "How'd you get here and why do you smell like Kagome" Inuyasha asked him. "I came here through the well, I think, and how do you know my mom?" The whole gang was shocked by what he just said. "Kagome is your mom?" Shippo asked him. Inuyasha grabbed Ryuu by his shirt, "Are you lying to me? Because if you are I swear I'll......" "SIT!!!!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Ever since Kagome has been gone Shippo had taken over the 'sitting' duty.   
  
Inuyasha got up and started walking over to Shippo getting ready to hit him. Ryuu thought it was funny when Inuyasha slammed into the ground, so he decided to try it. "SIT!!!!" once again he slammed into the ground. Ryuu laughed evily, this could be fun. Just as Inuyasha sat up, "Sit" "Sit" "Sit"........ Ryuu 'sitted' him 10 more times. "ENOUGH WITH THE SITS ALREADY!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh yeah he is definitely Kagome's son" Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
Meanwhile back in normal time Kagome just got home from work. She always went to Ryuu's room to check on him before she went to sleep. But this time when she opened his door, she saw that he wasn't there. "Souta wake up, where's Ryuu?" "I don't know" Kagome ran outside to find the door to the well house open. "Oh no" Kagome whispered as she ran inside. "Ryuu are you in here?" No answer. Her only other choice was down the well. She took a deep breath and jumped down. 


	3. Truth Revealed and Ryuu Kidnapped

*A.N. I know alot of guys are confused on who Ryuu looks like and I'm really sorry about that. It's just that after I written and posted the first chapter I changed my mind and though he should look more like Kagome. I've finally decided on what he'll look like. I'll fix it. I promise.   
  
Kagome landed at the bottom of the well. She looked up and all she could hear was her son yelling sit. She climbed up the well in no time flat. Kirara was the first to notice Kagome. She ran over to Kagome and started to lick her. "Kirara I've missed you so much" Kagome said hugging the cat demon. Everyone turned to look at the sound of her voice, everyone except Inuyasha.   
  
"Kagome I've missed you so much!!!!" Shippo cried leaping into her arms. After saying hello to everyone she put down Shippo and walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" she cried as she hugged him. He pushed her to the ground. "Inuyasha?" she looked at him confusingly. "Why don't you take your SON and go back to your own time where you can be with his father" he said coldly. "But I am with his father" Kagome said smiling.  
  
Both Inuyasha and Ryuu turned their heads at hearing this. "You mean to tell me that I had a son and you never told me???" Inuyasha was hurt. She should of told him alot earlier. "I know I should of told you earlier and I'm sorry." Inuyasha turned his back, she realized he wouldn't talk to her anymore tonight. "Come on Ryuu let's go home" She headed towards the well but Ryuu didn't budge.  
  
"You lied to me" Ryuu whispered. "You lied to me, you told me that my father left before I was born" "Well he kind of did" Kagome said quietly. "That's not true and you know it Kagome, The only reason I took your jewel and pushed you down the well was because I knew that you would be safe" Inuyasha yelled at her. "Yeah and you promised to come back for me and I waited 7 years for you and you never came back" "Stupid I said I'd come back for you after we defeated Naraku, I haven't come back for you because we still haven't beaten him."   
  
All the arguing must of been pretty loud because all the demons that were nearby came to see what was going on, especially a particularly evil demon wearing a white baboon skin. "Well, well, what have we here" he said to himself watching them argue. He then noticed Ryuu standing off in a corner, Naraku smiled an evil smile. "Hmmm I think I see a new slave, it's about time I got another one, Kohaku is getting lonely by himself" (A.N. I know Naraku has other slaves like Kagura and stuff like that but I don't know what they look like or anything about them so only Kohaku is going to be his slave.) Naraku swooped down to the clearing and grabbed Ryuu so fast, no one knew what happened. If Ryuu hadn't of yelled, they would of never realized that Naraku took him.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy help me!!!!" "Ryuu!!!" Inuyasha tried to go after him but Naraku was already too far ahead for him to catch up. Kagome dropped down to her knees and started crying. "Kagome?" Shippo walked up to her trying to comfort her. "Aren't you going to go after them Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "No." Kagome stood up "What do you mean no, you mean to tell me that you don't care about your son at all?" "I have nothing to say to you" Inuyasha turned away from her. "Fine Asshole I have nothing to say to you either" She started heading back to the well. Inuyasha whispered into Miroku's ear. "Kagome wait!" He took a deep breath 'why me?' "Inuyasha says that we are going to get Ryuu back. He's not going to go after them now because we all know where Narakus' castle is."  
  
"Well tell Inuyasha that if we don't go after him now Ryuu will be killed." "We are going to go after him stupid but it's too dark now, we'll head out in the morning." Inuyasha than found a spot by the well and layed down to go to sleep. Kagome found a spot furthest away from Inuyasha and went to sleep too. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at the pair with sad eyes. "How long do you think they can last like this?" "With these two who knows" "I wonder how long it'll take for them to realize that no matter how long it's been that they still love eachother." They all sighed heavily and also went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, in a creepy evil castle. "Let go of me you bastard!" "My such strong language for someone so young." Naraku was dragging him by his hair down a long hallway. He stopped at a cell and threw Ryuu in. "I'll be back in the morning, that is when I will make you my new slave." Ryuu sat down on the floor and sobbed. What did he do to deserve this. After checking the cell he found no secret exits so he went to bed. He was asleep no more than an hour when something crashed through the wall.   
  
He looked up in fear to see a huge cat with red eyes. At first he was scared but then he remembered seeing her at the well. His mom called her Kirara. Kirara looked at him impatiently as if telling him to hurry up. Ryuu quickly jumped on her back. He thought he was home free but than a chained sickle caught Kirara in her side. "Good work Kohaku" Naraku praised. Kirara fell hard. Ryuu bounced off of Kirara and landed in the worst place, right in front of Naraku.   
  
"I must give you credit, that is the furthest anyone ever got while trying to escape" Naraku laughed. Ryuu than gave up all hope. He took one last look at the cat demon who was struggling to get up. Than he quietly went back inside with Naraku and Kohaku. Kirara somehow manged to get up. The wound in her side was bad and she could barely fly but she did the best she could. She ended up making it back to the well before passing out.   
  
The next morning Inuyasha and everyone else woke up to find a badly wounded Kirara. "Kirara!" Sango cried running to the aid of her pet demon. She put her ear to Kirara's chest, "She's still breathing but barely, we don't have much time." "Miroku, take Kirara to the villiage and get her healed!" Inuyasha ordered. "Naraku will have his poisonous insects ready when we go to get Ryuu so you wouldn't be much help anyways." If Miroku wasn't so worried about keeping Kirara alive he would've hit Inuyasha with his staff, but he let it go and quickly carried Kirara to the village.   
  
"What do you think happened to her?" Shippo asked Inuyasha. "Come to think of it I never saw Kirara with us when we went to sleep" Sango remembered. Kagome snapped her fingers, "I bet she tried to rescue Ryuu but Naraku wounded her." Something clicked inside Sangos head. "That wound was from Kohaku's weapon, I just now realized it" "Well what are we waiting for? Are we going to sit here all do and talk about Kirara or all we going to kick Naraku's ass" Inuyasha said impatiently. The other three agreed and they headed off into the woods to get Ryuu. 


	4. Confessions, Apologys,and Sits

*A.N. This might be the last chapter I get out for a while. I just got a job and I know that is going to take a lot of free time from my hands. But I promise all the free time I do have I will be writing this story. P.S. I have a little something special in this chapter for all you Miroku/Sango fans.  
  
"Inuyaaaaashaaaaa" Kagome whined. They had been walking for two days now with little stops. Inuyasha was still being stubborn so he refused to carry Kagome on his back. "Inuyasha please lets take a break" Sango pleaded. Inuyasha kept going. "You know where this castle is right Sango?" "Yeah" "So why don't we get rid of PMS demon boy over there and go ourselves" "You sure about that Kagome? It could be dangerous" "I know but you've got your boomerang"   
  
Inuyasha acted like he wasn't listening but he could hear every word, 'What do I care if they go off by themselves, I could finally get some peace and quiet.' "I don't know Kagome, Sango is right it's dangerous out there all by yourselves" Shippo added. "Pheh you wouldn't last an hour in these woods" Inuyasha yelled. "Shut up mutt who asked you?" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha now was really pissed. No one called him a mutt and got away with it, except for Kouga.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere close by some one was lurking in the woods. He could hear Inuyasha and Kagome yelling a mile away. He decided to head towards them and get his prey. He came closer and closer until he could see them. He moved directly behind his prey. He knew he would get hurt for his actions but he didn't care. He reached out and he grabbed it. "AAHHHH!!!!!" Sango screamed. Bingo!  
  
Sango reached directly behind her and smacked him as hard as she could. "Miroku you pervert how many blows to the head do I have to give for you to stop touching my ass!!" "It was worth it" Miroku said still dazed by the slap he had received. Sango just turned around, hoping he wouldn't see the blush starting to creep across her face. 'Actually I kind of like it when he does that but he'll never see me as anything as but another woman who he can grope' Sango sighed a deep sigh and than turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Miroku what are you doing here, I thought you were helping Kirara?" Shippo asked. "I was but they said there was nothing more for me to do and that they'd take care of her so I left. I've been tracking you guys for days" "Ok we've wasted enough time chit-chatting, lets go" Inuyasha said suddenly. "Damn I almost forgot about him" Kagome whispered to Sango.   
  
As they started walking Miroku came up beside Sango. "Hey I'm sorry about what I did back there." "Hey it's alright, I've gotten used to it by now, I mean I've had to put up with you pervertidness for over 7 years now" Miroku wanted to talk more but Kagome dragged Sango away saying something about a 'girl-to-girl' talk, whatever that meant. "Kagome what's the deal?" Sango cried rubbing her arm. Kagome just grinned at her. "What?" "You have a crush on Miroku don't you?" Sango began to blush again, "I knew it!" Kagome cried. "Shhh keep it down" Sango warned as Miroku looked back to see what all the yelling is about. He decided to try and knock some sense into Inuyasha and try to get him talking to Kagome again.  
  
"So so, how long have you liked him?" Kagome asked eagerly. "5 years" Kagome's jaw dropped, "5 years?? and you still haven't told him yet? What is wrong with you?" "He'd never like me, he only sees me as another woman for him to grope" she sighed. "You don't know that, try telling him " "What about you" Sango said changing the subject. "Do you still love Inuyasha?" "Of course I do, he is the father of my son, and my first love, it's just...." Kagome started to tear up a bit. "Now he refuses to talk to me and he acts like he hates me" Kagome couldn't go on. "I'll make a deal with you Kagome, you tell Inuyasha tonight that you still love him and I'll tell Miroku that I love him, deal?" Kagome smiled through her tears. "Deal"   
  
"Alright we'll rest here for the night" Inuyasha called out. He found the nearest tree and climbed up on a branch. Miroku sat down on a nearby hill. Shippo had already been asleep for the past hour so Kagome just set him down near a rock. She looked at Sango and Sango just nodded. Now was the time. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and Sango walked over to Miroku.  
  
~Miroku and Sango~  
  
Sango quietly walked up to the young monk who seemed to be deep in thought about something. He didn't even notice her until she sat down on the grass next to him. "Hey what are you thinking about, you seemed deep in thought about something when I walked up" "It was nothing" The two just sat there in silence for a few minutes, looking up at the stars when suddenly a shooting star went by. "Wow what was that?" Miroku asked. "Kagome called it a shooting star, she says if you see it, and make a wish it'll come true" "Did you make a wish?" "Yeah I did" She started inching her face closer and closer to Miroku's. "Sango what are you do..." he was cut off by Sango's lips. After a few minutes she pulled away "That was what I wished for tonight, and every night for the past 5 years" she whispered. She stared at Miroku waiting for him to say something. At first Miroku's reaction was shock than a smile. "I've wished for the same thing" He than pulled Sango closer and kissed her, this time longer. When they pulled apart they stared at each other for the longest time. Miroku finally broke the silence, "So does this mean you'll bear my child?"  
  
~Kagome and Inuyasha~  
  
Kagome gulped not knowing what to say. She turned back towards Sango to see how she was doing and she couldn't believe what she saw. She saw Miroku talking and then saw Sango practically attack the poor guy in the middle of talking. ~I don't know if I can do this~ She then remembered the time before Ryuu came. How he would hold her and kiss her, not in front of anyone else of course. Surely he couldn't have locked away all his feelings for her. She took a deep breath and walked up to the tree Inuyasha was in. Inuyasha was just about to fall asleep when... "Inuyasha are you awake?" He looked down and saw Kagome staring up at him. "Go away" "No I need to talk to you" "Well I don't want to listen to you" After saying that Inuyasha heard it, a sound so foreign yet so familiar. ~Oh no, not that, anything but that~ First it started with just little sniffles, than the tears came and the sniffles became sobs. He hated it, hated it when she cried, especially when he was the one who made her cry. "Fine you don't have to listen if you don't want to. I just came over here to tell you that I still love you Inuyasha" With that she turned and ran away.  
  
Inuyasha was in shock. ~She still loves me? After all this time, after all the mean things I said and did to her~ He realized he needed to go and apologize before it was too late. He hopped down from the tree and walked over to where she sat down. She was still crying when Inuyasha got to her. Kagome stood up to walk away, when she was grabbed by her wrist. Inuyasha spun her around so she would look at him, he knew the one thing Kagome couldn't resist about him was his eyes. Kagome looked up and the first thing she saw were his eyes. ~Damn him he knows I can't resist his eyes~ Both of them just stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Inuyasha made the first move. He cupped her chin in his clawed hand, bent down and kissed her, this time not caring who was watching. However this time someone was watching. Miroku and Sango both watched from the bushes. ~I knew he still loved her~ Miroku thought. ~Well Kagome it looks like we both got we wanted tonight~ Sango thought happily looking up at Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome finally pulled apart. "Kagome I'm so sorry" Inuyasha whispered. Miroku and Sango took this as a cue to leave so they went to bathe in the nearest hot-spring. "I said all those mean things you, I even made you cry" Kagome put her finger to Inuyasha's lips to silence him. "I know you are sorry, but only doing one thing will make me forgive you" "What I'll do anything?" "Inuyasha the only thing that you can do to make me forgive you is.......sit" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. ~Man I missed saying that~   
  
*A.N* As you noticed this chapter did not have Ryuu in it. I just wanted to get Inuyasha's apology to Kagome done and out of the way. Plus I wanted to get Miroku and Sango done too. Ryuu will be in the next chapter. 


	5. The Full Moon

"Time to wake up young one" Ryuu just started with hatred in his eyes at Naraku. "Don't look at your soon-to-be master like that. After all I've decided to be generous and make you my slave next week instead of tonight." Ryuu was shocked by this. He was up to something.   
  
"Inuyasha how much further is this castle?" Kagome yelled in his ear. "About another 3 days" "What!!!!! we don't have that long, Who knows what'll happen to Ryuu by the time we get there" Inuyasha stopped and let Kagome get off his back. Kagome started to cry again thinking the worst had happened to her son. Inuyasha held her in his arms trying to stop her crying. "It's alright, he'll be ok, remember he is 1/4 demon, he won't give in without a fight" "Yeah and Naraku is half-demon, plus he is bigger than Ry...." Something clicked inside her head. "Inuyasha, Naraku is half-demon!!!!" Kagome said excitedly. "Yeah so??" "So, what happens to half-demon one night of every month?" "They turn into a human!!!. Kagome you are a genius!" He picked her up off the ground and kissed her.  
  
"Ewww get a room" Shippo yelled. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had just got up to them right when Inuyasha kissed Kagome. The tried to keep up with Inuyasha but couldn't, especially Sango who was trying to keep up with her boomerang. Miroku saw Sango falling behind so he ran carrying Sango, Shippo, and the boomerang. "Guys I know how he can defeat Naraku! Kagome just figured it out! Naraku is a half-demon, so we just wait untill he is weak and then we kill him!" "No good" Miroku said. "We don't know when his night is, what if it's the same night as yours? We can't defeat him if you are human too. We'll need another strong person." "I got another idea!" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha kissed her again. "That's one of the reasons I love you, because you're so smart" Kagome laughed nervously, ~He won't think I'm so smart when he finds out what my idea is~  
  
"This is your worse idea yet Kagome!!!!" "Awww come on Inuyasha, you know we need him for this, there is no one else" "No I refuse to work with him!" "Fine I'll go get him myself, I wonder if he has gotten any cuter in the last 7 years?" Kagome smiled knowing that would work. Inuyasha's jealousy got the better of him, and he went with Kagome. She entered the cave, hoping that he was still here. "Kouga-kun are you in here?" "Kagome?" Kouga just walked into the cave to see his woman standing there. "Kagome! Is that mutt-face finally dead? Are you free to love me now?" Kagome sighed. "Kouga-kun I didn't love you 7 years ago and I don't love you now. And no Inuyasha is not dead. I came here to ask you a favor"   
  
"Does it have anything to do with working together with that mutt-face?" "I can hear you ya know and my name is Inuyasha" "Kouga-kun please help us, Naraku has my son, and we need someone strong to take him down because, for one night only Naraku will lose his powers" "So why don't you get mutt-face to get your son back?" "Because mutt....I mean Inuyasha might lose his powers on the same night" Kouga let it all sink in. ~So she wants me to go and rescue her son for her.....wait a minute son?~ "Y...you have a son now? Is that mutt-face his father?" "Stop calling me mutt-face!!!!" "I'm sorry Kagome I can't help you" Kouga turned his back. ~She has a son, and that dog is the father~ Kouga was heartbroken. "Kouga-kun please!!" Kouga just walked out. ~Now what?~ Kagome thought.  
  
Later that night Ryuu was sleeping when he heard his cell door open. He bolted awake fearing it was Naraku, but was surprised to find not Naraku, but Kohaku. "Come on let's go" Kohaku called. Ryuu was unsure of what was going on, was this a trick? "Come on do you want to get out of here or not?" "Why should I trust you? You are his slave!" "Everynight when there is a full moon, Naraku turns into a human, He can't keep control of me when he is human, but he doesn't know that, now come on I'll get you out of here" Ryuu didn't have to be told twice. The two boys quietly snuck through the castle and made in to the gates. "What about you? Aren't you coming?" Ryuu asked Kohaku. "I wish I could" he said sadly, "But Naraku will get way to suspicious if I go too" "Good luck friend and thank you" With that Ryuu took of into the night even though he had no idea where he was going. Kohaku smiled as he left. ~I better get back to my cell, it'll be morning soon"  
  
Ryuu traveled for about an hour before he realized he had no idea where he was or which way he came from. He heard humming comming from behind some bushes. He looked through the bushes and found a young teenage girl filling a jug with water. ~Wow she is beautiful!~ Ryuu drooled wondering who this young girl was. "Mister Sesshomaru is this enough water?" "Yes Rin that is plently of water" ~So her name is Rin but who is this Sesshomaru guy she is talking too?~   
  
Ryuu decided to make himself known. He came out of the bushes to get a better look at this Sesshumaru. What he saw scared him. He could tell Sesshomaru was a demon by the markings on his face. After his encounter with Naraku he decided all demons were evil. But how strong could this one be? He only had one arm. Rin was the first to notice Ryuu, "Hello who are you?" she asked him. "My name is Ryuu" Sesshomaru now noticed the young boy with the silvery-blue hair, much like his own.   
  
~What's this?~ He started to sniff the air. ~I smell my brother's scent, plus that women he is always with, that must be their son.~ "You boy!" he called out to Ryuu. "Don't address me demon!" Ryuu yelled. Sesshomaru smiled. "Tell me boy, why do you hate demons when you your self are one" "You're lying" "Oh I think not, you smell like my weakling half-brother who is in fact half-demon" "Stop lying! All demons are evil! And I know my father is not evil" "All demons aren't evil" Rin cut in. "Mister Sesshomaru is a demon and he brought me back to life, when I was killed by wolves"   
  
Ryuu looked more closely, he could not sense any evil in his heart. He could tell he once was evil but not now. "Ok I belive you, you said my father was your half-brother, does that mean that you know where he is?" Ryuu asked hopefully. He really wanted to see his mom again and his dad. "I do not, but we shall look for him, I don't want to have to look after another human" With that he called his two dragons. "Lord Sesshomaru, where do you wish to go" Jaken said from inside the carriage. "Find Inuyasha" he said after Ryuu and Rin climbed in. Jaken was going to object but then he didn't want to get hurt today so he did as he was told. Up in the air they went. They looked for an hour and a half untill they found the gang resting in a field.  
  
Inuyasha had just ordered everyone they were stopping in the field for tonight. Miroku and Sango were already fast asleep. So were Shippo and Kagome, Shippo laying near Sango and Kagome asleep on Inuyasha shoulder. Inuyasha was just about to fall asleep when he smelled a familar smell, ~Sesshomaru~ Inuyasha carefully moved Kagome so not to wake her, after that he drew Tetsusaiga and waited. Sesshomaru landed a few feet in front of Inuyasha. "Put your sword away brother, I have no desire to fight you today, I have come to return something that belongs to you" Ryuu came running out from behind his half-uncle. "Daddy!!!" Ryuu cried running to him. "Ry...Ryuu?" He put his sword down as Ryuu came running into his arms.   
  
Kagome awoke hearing Ryuu's voice. "Ryuu!!!!!!!" She cried crushing him in her arms. "But how....how did you escape Naraku?" "Another one of Naraku's slaves let me escape, he said that when Naraku becomes human he can't control him anymore" "And this was tonight?" "Yeah!" Inuyasha looked up at the sky to see a full moon. ~That's it! Naraku must turn human every night there is a full moon!~ His joy was short lived though as he realized that in about an hour, the sun would rise and Naraku would be demon again. ~Damn~ "Kagome when is the next full moon?" "Three days" "Damn by the time we get there the night will practically be over!"  
  
"I'll help you" a voice said coldly from behind him. Kagome looked towards the voice, "Kouga-kun? I thought you weren't going to help us?" "I'm not doing this for him, I'm doing it because I despise Naraku. Did you notice any of my clan in the cave?" "No" "That's because Naraku killed them all just to get to my shards." Kouga looked behind him and saw Rin looking at him with huge frightened eyes. "What is your problem girl? Do you fear me?" "I.....I remember you, you were the one who killed that man that was in my hut! It was your wolf clan that killed everyone in my villiage, It was your wolf clan that killed me!" 


End file.
